What They Can't Describe
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Bakura is in love with Ryou, but won't accept it. Can the spirit of a murdered child help him find a way around his fear? BR Yaoi. implied YY and MM
1. What They Can't Describe

Tokichan:Okay... I have decided to write my first true   
  
yaoi fic. Well, I guess that my unposted Demon Diary   
  
ficcy is my first, but this is my first POSTED yaoi romance.   
  
I don't know if I'll end up making it a lemon or not... I'm   
  
thinking I will right now, but I MAY chicken out. I've never   
  
posted one of my lemons before.  
  
This ficcy is a Ryou/Bakura, my current favorite. It has   
  
implied Yami/Yuugi and Malik/Marik, and perhaps Jou/Seto  
  
later (I am unsure of this. Depending on my mood I go from  
  
Jou/Mai to Jou/Seto... Both seem pretty good). I'll try to   
  
avoid bashing anyone (*cough*Anzu*cough*) if only to keep   
  
this whole fic in character.  
  
Thankyou for taking the time to read this fic. If you like it   
  
and want me to continue please review (otherwise I just   
  
loose intrest in working on it...), and check out my other   
  
stories here and under the same name on FictionPress.   
  
Thankyou again!  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Somebody else does. I   
  
make no profit from writing this. Only the satisfation of   
  
sharing my love and veiw of the show.   
  
I do own Ruki, though... You can put her in one of your fics   
  
if you really want too... just tell me and give me credit for   
  
her (though I'm not sure WHY you would want to use her)...   
  
-  
  
Toki: Thanks for reading the disclaimer. It makes it clear   
  
that you should not sue me. I have no money. Spent it all in   
  
Japan last summer.   
  
Also, a note on Ruki: She is an original character and any   
  
simalarity to anyone else is PURELY unintended. Just   
  
thought I'd add that.  
  
NOW! On with the ficcy! ENJOY!  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
What They Can't Describe - By Tokichan  
  
-  
  
Bakura was staring at the ceiling, confused again.   
  
It seemed to happen a lot lately. And it was all Ryou's fault.  
  
And WHY did Ryou confuse him so? Because he   
  
was doing everything in his power to push AWAY his hikari,  
  
to NOT get attached to Ryou. But no matter what he did or  
  
how much he hurt Ryou his hikari would still smile at him and   
  
he would feel his insides go all mushy and un-evil like. Which  
  
was NOT the way he wanted to be. His whole life had taught   
  
him that he had to be tough to survive, and tough people didn't  
  
go all mushy when their hikari smiled at them.  
  
And that was why Bakura had decided that he must  
  
convince Ryou that he didn't care about him and never would.  
  
But his new course of action really seemed to be working a  
  
little too well. After one week of completely ignoring Ryou, not  
  
even paying enough attention to beat him, Ryou seemed to  
  
be sure that Bakura hated him. And this gave Bakura another  
  
reason to be confused, because he shouldn't be upset that  
  
Ryou belived he was hated after working so hard to convince   
  
him of it, right?  
  
Bakura had tried to think over his feelings, but he  
  
really wasn't very good at understanding them. In all the   
  
thousands of years he had lived he had always come across  
  
plenty of things he truely hated, but nothing that he could say  
  
he truely loved. At least nothing that lasted. He had loved his  
  
mother, but she died when he was young. He had a few good  
  
friends, but they hadn't been fast enough to escape from the  
  
Pharoah's gaurds. And he didn't feel the same about them as  
  
he did for Ryou.  
  
Bakura thought about all this as he wandered the  
  
streets. Where was it that he had gone so wrong that he had  
  
last the ability to accept when he loved somebody? Was it at  
  
the same time that he had decided that all he needed to be  
  
happy was power? Or mabey it was at the point that he came  
  
to the conclusion that he wasn't worth anything. Bakura was  
  
so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the short girl  
  
until they collided.  
  
The girl was mabey nine years old at the most, and  
  
was fairly small and malnourished at that. She was wearing a  
  
pair of worn out, blood stained overalls over a black teeshirt,  
  
and had her long, wavy golden hair tucked up in an old looking  
  
baseball hat that fell off when she collided with Bakura. Bruises   
  
and scratches on her arms and bare feet, and a cut ran across   
  
her left cheek. Bakura could tell that the girl had just been in a  
  
fight, and hadn't been winning.  
  
The girl ducked behind a trash can as a group of   
  
much larger, stronger looking boys, most likely members of a  
  
gang, ran by mumbling about 'killing the little theif' as they took  
  
a look around and passed by the street after only seeing Bakura  
  
standing in the middle of it. Bakura raided an eyebrow before  
  
looking to the battered girl.  
  
"What did you steal from them, kid? They seem to be  
  
a little upset," Bakura said with a smile. The girl glared at him and   
  
put back on her hat.  
  
"I only took what I earned. I helped them out and they  
  
don't want to pay up," The girl snapped, turning to leave. Bakura   
  
laughed at her attitude and grabbed her by the back if her shirt,  
  
holding her in the air.  
  
"Hmm... What's a little twerp like you doing hanging  
  
around a gang anyway? You looking to be killed?" He asked.   
  
The girl kicked and sqirmed.  
  
"Put me DOWN! I'm not a twerp, my name is Ruki! So  
  
SHUT UP! I had to do this! It's the only way I could get back Kai's  
  
medallion! It's all I have to remember him by! Isn't there anyone   
  
important to you!?" the girl yelled, making Bakura frown.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Come with me, kid.  
  
I'll make sure those boys don't catch up with you." Bakura said.  
  
Ruki blinked and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Why should I trust some stranger?" She asked. Bakura  
  
smirked at her question. It had such a simple answer, after all.  
  
"Because I'm the only one around here that might NOT  
  
want you dead, and because I won't tell anyone that you were  
  
messing with the gang that controls this area. Now hurry!" Bakura   
  
snapped, leading a very skeptical Ruki down a series of shadowy  
  
allies and backstreets. "So, who's this Kai that you were talking  
  
about?" Bakura asked. Ruki frowned sadly.  
  
"My big brother. He was killed by that gang. I had to get  
  
back his medallion. It was his lucky charm... The only thing I have   
  
to remember him by," she explained. Bakura frowned at Ruki's sad   
  
voice. Her life wasn't all that bad  
  
"Cheer up kid. You're still young and able to find other   
  
people to hold dear. You'll heal in time. Unlike me." Bakura said,  
  
stopping at the end of an ally and looking around, "Okay kid, I'll  
  
leave you here. You should be okay from here on, right?"  
  
Ruki nodded and watched as Bakura headed off into the  
  
dark towards his home. What a strange guy. He reminded her of  
  
Kai, dark and brooding. He needed someone who could help him  
  
find his lost heart.  
  
Ruki didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her until  
  
it was too late. The next day a garbage man found her dead body  
  
in a dumpster. Bakura saw the story on the six o'clock news.  
  
Neither the gang nor the police found the medallion she   
  
had stolen. Bakura, however, found a golden coin with the name  
  
"Kai" engraved on it sitting on his nightstand. He had no idea how   
  
it got there, and if he had been told he most likely wouldn't have   
  
believed it. At least not until he met Ruki again several days after  
  
her death.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To be continued  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Toki: So, what do you think? This is just the prologue. Soon the   
  
real plot will start. Ruki will help Bakura and Ryou get together   
  
and Bakura will help her avenge her and her brother's deaths   
  
so that she can rest in peace. I think Ruki is a sweety, other   
  
than her bad habit of haunting people... Why she helps Bakura   
  
is explained later.  
  
Please R&R if you want me to continue. 


	2. What They Won't Forget

Tokichan:Yes! Time for the next part!!! The plot will start  
  
moving now. I got no reviews on the last chapter and am  
  
only writing this because it war going to be part of last  
  
night's chapter, but at two o'clock mom made me go to sleep.  
  
Mean mommy....  
  
This ficcy is a Ryou/Bakura, my current favorite. It has   
  
implied Yami/Yuugi and Malik/Marik, and perhaps Jou/Seto  
  
later (I am unsure of this. Depending on my mood I go from  
  
Jou/Mai to Jou/Seto... Both seem pretty good). I'll try to   
  
avoid bashing anyone (*cough*Anzu*cough*) if only to keep   
  
this whole fic in character.  
  
Thankyou for taking the time to read this fic. If you like it   
  
and want me to continue please review (otherwise I just   
  
loose intrest in working on it...), and check out my other   
  
stories here and under the same name on FictionPress.   
  
Thankyou again!  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Somebody else does. I   
  
make no profit from writing this. Only the satisfation of   
  
sharing my love and veiw of the show.   
  
I do own Ruki, though... You can put her in one of your fics   
  
if you really want too... just tell me and give me credit for   
  
her (though I'm not sure WHY you would want to use her)...   
  
-  
  
Toki: Thanks for reading the disclaimer. It makes it clear   
  
that you should not sue me. I have no money. Spent it all in   
  
Japan last summer.   
  
Also, a note on Ruki: She is an original character and any   
  
simalarity to anyone else is PURELY unintended. Just   
  
thought I'd add that.  
  
NOW! On with the ficcy! ENJOY!  
  
-  
  
----  
  
-  
  
What They Won't Forget - By Tokichan  
  
-  
  
Bakura watched Ryou watch television out of the   
  
corner of his eye. Since arriving home last night he had felt  
  
that something big was about to happen, and he couldn't figure   
  
out what it was.  
  
Ryou seemed to think that his yami was angry with   
  
him, and had stopped making an effort to find out what was   
  
wrong several days ago, so the two hadn't spoken all day.  
  
This only made the eerie feeling of something being wrong that   
  
Bakura was experiencing even more unnerving. Bakura finally  
  
decided to speak to his hikari, if only to ease the nagging  
  
emotion that had bothered him the past few days. He stood up   
  
and walked over to the couch. Ryou glanced at him as he sat  
  
down and quietly left the room.  
  
Bakura would have stopped him, but a picture on  
  
the television caught his eye. It was a picture of a girl that had  
  
been found dead earlier that day, a girl with long gloden hair  
  
and shining eyes. Underneath the picture was the girl's name,  
  
Azukawa Haruka. Bakura blinked. Where did he know that face?  
  
Haruka...? Haru? Ruka? He blinked in suprise and envisioned  
  
the girl in the picture with a cut on her cheek and a baseball  
  
cap on her head. It was Ruki.  
  
-  
  
Ryou watched his yami from his room. Bakura had  
  
suddenly started hating him last week, and he couldn't figure  
  
out why. Had he upset him somehow? He had done all he  
  
could to make his yami HAPPY, putting up with his foul temper  
  
and always being kid to him. Ryou frowned and felt tears well  
  
up in his eyes.  
  
His yami was watching the news right now. He had  
  
found that Bakura seemed to enjoy keeping in touch with what  
  
was happening, most likely due to five thousand years trapped  
  
in the Millenium Ring. Bakura seemed to appreciate the chance  
  
to know what was going on. Ryou turned and walked over to  
  
his bed to take a rest when a golden sparkle caught his eye.  
  
On the floor of his room lay a golden coin. It had the  
  
name "Kai" engraved across it. Probably something that Bakura  
  
had stolen. Ryou walked into Bakura's room and left the coin on  
  
his nightstand. He shouldn't leave his stuff laying on the floor.  
  
Ryou sighed and returned to hisroom, where he went back to   
  
his bed.  
  
Bakura looked up as Ryou left his room. What had he  
  
been doing in there? He stood and walked into his room. On his  
  
nightstand the lay the golden coin with "Kai" engraved across  
  
it. The medallion the kid had been trying to get. Why was it here?  
  
Bakura picked up the coin and flipped it over. There   
  
was a poem engraved on the back of it. Bakura slowly read it  
  
in his head. (AN: Okay, this doesn't rhyme, but this is what my  
  
poems are like. Normally I don't share my poems, so please   
  
don't mind how bad it is... -.-... Each chapter is a line of the   
  
poem.)  
  
What they can't describe,  
  
What they won't forget,  
  
What they try to hate,  
  
What they never can,  
  
What's unique to each,  
  
What's held in their heart,  
  
What they hold most dear,  
  
What they all call love.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. What a weird poem. The  
  
person that wrote it was seriously troubled. But he did find the   
  
poem a little fitting. Bakura yawned and put the coin in his   
  
pocket before laying down and falling asleep. He hadn't slept   
  
well all week.  
  
-  
  
"Aren't you awake yet?"  
  
Bakura sprung awake and glanced around his room  
  
at the sound of the voice, but found nobody there. He frowned  
  
and wondered if mabey he was hearing things.  
  
It was already noon, and Ryou would already be at  
  
school, so Bakura headed down to make himself somethig to  
  
eat. This is when he found the second sign that somebody was  
  
in the house, there was a pot of soup simmering on the stove.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes and quietly looked around  
  
the house for the intruder, but found none. Giving up he returned   
  
to the kitchen, coming face to face with the last person he had  
  
expected to see.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table was Ruki, looking exactly  
  
as she had when he had last seen her, other than the fact that  
  
all of her wounds were gone, and there were more bloodstains   
  
on her clothes. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello. Nice to see you again, Oniisan. Did you like  
  
the gift I left you? I thought that you would understand it better  
  
than anyone else." She said. Bakura blinked and felt the coin  
  
in his pocket before nodding. He was talking to a ghost. Then  
  
again, he himself was a ghost too, just one that was sealed  
  
into an object.  
  
"Why are you here, kid?" Bakura asked the girl's  
  
ghost. Ruki looked at him blankly. "After all, you're dead, right?  
  
The news said you were found dead in a dumpster."  
  
Ruki frowned and let out a sigh. "Two gunshots to  
  
the head and left to rot in a dumpster. At least my brother was  
  
left in the park after they killed him. I was thrown out like an old  
  
coke can. It's a little depressing."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me why you're here. You could  
  
go off and be with your brother, right? Why come and find me?"   
  
Bakura asked. Ruki smiled bitterly.  
  
"I am unable to rest in peace until I can avenge the  
  
deaths of me and my brother. I came to ask if you would help   
  
me." She explained. Bakura frowned at her request.  
  
"Why should I help you? Why not ask somebody that   
  
you know instead of some stranger?" he asked. Ruki looked up  
  
at him and smiled.  
  
"Because you remind me of my brother. It makes it so  
  
that you can see me. Nobody else can. And also... I'm doing this   
  
because I want to help you too. With Ryou." Ruki said. Bakura's  
  
eyes widened a bit and he looked thoughtful for a moment before   
  
making his desision.  
  
"I'll help you kid, but not because I want your help. I'm  
  
helping you because those guys killed you after I went to all the  
  
trouble to try to save you. You stay out of my business." Bakura  
  
agreed. Ruki nodded and smiled slightly before vanishing. Bakura  
  
had a bad feeling about all this.  
  
-  
  
Ryou sighed sadly as he walked through the park. He   
  
hadn't felt like going to school today. All of his friends had noticed  
  
how depressed he was, and he didn't feel like answering their  
  
questions, even if it was only because they cared about him. The  
  
person HE cared most about hated him.  
  
Ryou sat on a bench and looked out across the empty  
  
park. Not many people came here anymore, not since Azukawa  
  
Kai, a classmate of his, had been found shot dead here last month.   
  
It was rumored that Azukawa's ghost haunted the park, but Ryou  
  
didn't believe it. At least not until he noticed a golden haired boy   
  
sitting by the pond staring out at the water sadly. Ryou almost  
  
had a heart attack.  
  
"AZUKAWA!" He exclaimed in shock. The boy turned   
  
to Ryou in suprise, eyes wide.  
  
"You... can see me?!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To be continued  
  
-  
  
----  
  
-  
  
Toki: So, what do you think? Is Ruki really going to stay out of   
  
Bakura's business (of course not!). Is Bakura really going to  
  
avenge Ruki's death. And what about Kai and Ryou? Only one   
  
way to know for sure! Review and tell me to write chapter three!   
  
I hope you enjoyed the poem... I'm not too good at them...  
  
-  
  
Ruki refers to Bakura as "Oniisan" (Japanese for "Big Brother")   
  
here because in Japan children call older kids "big brother" or  
  
"big sister" to be respectful.  
  
-  
  
Please R&R if you want me to continue. 


End file.
